


c4rth4g3.exe

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Carthage - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: О заточении Франца в виртуальной реальности.





	c4rth4g3.exe

На сердце трещин тысяч шесть,  
А может больше — их не счесть.  
Из пепла разум сотворил,  
А он меня вдруг невзлюбил.  
Я не покину этих стен,  
Моя могила — Карфаген.  
  
Я не закончу этот день,  
Не оживлю своих идей.  
На мегабайты жизнь разбил,  
Но выгоды не получил.  
Жизнь для меня — набор блок-схем,  
Моя могила — Карфаген.  
  
Наверно, смысл в этом есть,  
Боюсь вот только, что не здесь.  
Поставил крест на целый мир,  
Чтоб быть в покое нам самим.  
Не буду понят я никем,  
Моя могила — Карфаген.


End file.
